EnglandXJapan: Broken allianceWW2?
by Selinawen
Summary: England decides to break the Anglo-Japanese alliance for the sake of America...Japan is not pleased. Italy, Germany and America make appearances...  Slight USUK but warning to hardcore USUK fans: Don't read it!


**WARNING:**

THIS FANFIC IS HISTORICALLY **INACCURATE**!

SOME EVENTS THAT HAPPEN IN THERE ARE NOT REALLY CANON WITH REAL HISTORY!

BASICIALLY BECAUSE THIS LAME AUTHOR IS TOO LAZY TO READ THE ENTIRE ARTICLE AND TIMELINE OF WORLD WAR TWO!

JUST TREAT THIS AS FICTION AND NO ONE WILL BE DISTURBED ABOUT IT!

**Oh, and also... Warnings to hardcore USUK fans again... it's best not to read this...**

**Oh...and Black Kiku appears in this...**

…

"_By all means, I would be happy to make an alliance with you, Mr. England…."_

"_R-Really…? I-I feel the same way…"_

…

England smiled softly as he remembered the day he formed an alliance with Japan, he turned around to find Japan sleeping with his head on the table beside him. "It must have been a long day for him…" He muttered softly, ruffling Japan's hair slightly.

Japan opened his eyes slowly and said "Mr. England…?"

At that moment, England pulled his hand back, backing off from Japan slightly "D-Don't misunderstand anything, I-I was just…I um…wanted to mess with you for a bit, y-yeah, that's it!"

"That's not very nice…" Japan mumbled.

"I-In other words…I apologist for that…" England said, looking away blushing.

"Oh, it's okay…" Japan said, and then smiled softly.

Just then, America walked in and said "England, I have something to discuss with you about…" His tone was low and serious, a rare side of America.

America has been disagreeing with Japan lately, mainly over how Japan has been attacking China and all. Japan doesn't particularly like America either, although he was okay with him at first, but it was when he started crashing into his ambitions that he started to dislike him.

England started to stand up but Japan grabbed hold of the corner of his sleeve. "Mr. England, surely you could stay here for a while longer…" To Japan, nothing good would ever come out of this certain 'discussion' America would have with England. Nothing that would benefit him at least…

"I'm sorry…You could go back first I guess…" England muttered as he slowly released Japan's grip on him and walked out of the door with America.

_I guess he just couldn't reject him since he actually seems serious…_ Japan thought, sighing. _But…I do wonder what they are discussing about… _Japan stood up, making his way out of the door as well.

…

"Canada agreed with this as well… you should break off your alliance with Japan…" America said.

"Don't be stupid, why in the world would I do that?" England said.

"You do know the advances that Japan has made against China don't you?" America asked.

"Well, I am aware of that… But it's not in my grounds to interfere with that" England replied.

"It's a serious issue, if this goes on, China might decide to close itself from the rest of the world" America said.

"Like I said, I do not have to right to step into the issues of those two…" England said once again, slightly irritated.

"But what if I said that you could… together with me, let's stop this… But firstly, you have to break off your alliance with Japan…" America mumbled.

"T-Together…with you…?" England muttered in a daze.

"To fight alongside me or fight against me… Choose wisely…" America said.

"I'll think about it…" England muttered, walking off. To be frank, he has yet to forget about America, given that they have spent more time together. America leaving him was a huge shock to him, having thought that they would be together forever. It has given him sleepless nights for years… many years… Until he'd met 'him', Japan… Even though the both of them were from different parts of the world, him being in Europe and the latter from Asia, they had hit it off well. Japan has always been there for him when he was feeling down, it was not long that he had realised that he has started to like him even though he'd thought that it would always be America. Japan had felt the same way too so to England; it was like a blessing from heaven. But now, America came out from nowhere and started saying things like that, he had started to doubt his true feelings.

No one noticed Japan standing behind a pillar listening into their conversation. Even though he admitted that he has been attacking China and Korea for years, but he had assumed that it was for all done with his good intentions, just that they do not understand him. One day they will, but given the situation now and America being in the way, it is really hard for him to continue with his ambitions.

_England you idiot… Big idiot…_ Japan thought in his mind, sinking down to the floor in deep thought. He has always admired England for his capability, even though he could be dishonest at times, he would always do things for Japan's sake in the end. Japan knew that England has not forgotten about America and that America would be his number one obstacle in maintaining his current relationship with England. He had thought that he had finally gotten England to look at him as an equal, but in the end, it seems that all was a lie. With that thought lingering in his mind, Japan headed for home.

By the time that Japan has returned home, he was surprised to see that England has yet to return. Without thinking much about it as England has always returned later than he did, Japan started to prepare dinner and the bath as usual.

After he was done setting the table, England pushed the sliding door open and walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late… I went for a little…" He looked away, embarrassed "…drink you see…While thinking over what America had said…"

Japan tried his best to act as normal as possible, he smiled sweetly at England and said "It is okay, dinner is ready for tonight, why don't you sit down and eat while it's hot? Or perhaps, you would like to take a bath first?"

"It's okay; I shall eat while it's still hot…" England mumbled, sitting down at the table and taking up the chopsticks.

"I'm glad" Japan said with a smile "Perhaps Mr. England would like to take a bath with me later?"

England blushed "W-Well…if you are the one that suggested it… I'm perfectly fine with it…"

"I was just kidding…I had already taken my bath beforehand" Japan said with a slight smile on his face, England could be really fun to tease at times.

"I-I see, you really shocked me back there…" England said as he started eating.

"I apologist for that…" Japan mumbled as he started eating as well. "What did America say to you today…?"

England froze at that moment "J-Japan…About that…I shall discuss it with you tomorrow…"

"Does that mean that it has something to do with me?" Japan asked.

"S-Sort of…I don't really know how to explain this to you now…" England stammered.

"Mr. America really hates me doesn't he…?" Japan muttered.

"Japan, let's leave this for tomorrow shall we…" England said, with a serious look on his face.

The both of them never mentioned a word to each other for the rest of the night…

…

The next day was the day where England would finally make his decision. However the situation would turn out solely depends on England's decision now.

"Japan…" England mumbled as he gulped.

"What is it, Mr. England?" Japan asked with a smile on his face. However true that smile was is not an issue for now, he might have just wanted to escape reality by doing so.

"I wanted to tell you this… about the issue on China… I have decided to side with America…" England muttered in a serious tone.

Japan's eyes widen "M-Mr. England, are you aware that if you do that, we would be enemies!"

"First, I would have to ask you… What would you gain by cornering China like this?" England asked.

"I-I…T-This has nothing to do with you… It's something that you would understand sooner or later…" Japan muttered. Looking away, he continued "You are not involved in this…nor do I wish to fight you…"

"I do not wish to fight you too…that is why…" England started.

"No, that's not it… Mr. England, all you want is for Mr. America to look at you! That is the reason why you would sacrifice anything just to be with him! Even our relationship, the days we spent together! Am I wrong to say that?" Japan exclaimed all of a sudden, surprising England because Japan was usually quiet and reserved.

"You are wrong…" England muttered, though he had doubts over what he had said. "I…really…still…"

"Then convince me…like what you always did…" Japan mumbled, calming down.

"I'm sorry…" England mumbled "Just…Goodbye…" He walked out of the house.

After that, Japan sank down to the floor muttering "Idiot…" under his breath. It doesn't matter to him any longer, whatever he does, England would still choose America over him, and it is just natural.

Hours have passed and England has yet to return, and he would probably never return any longer. Japan looked over at his katana and held it, in times like this, there is only one thing that he could do. Since he could not have England for himself, he would have to go to the extremes, maybe doing that would make him start hating England, even if he have to be cruel. With these feelings in mind, his eyes turned red the minute he grabbed his katana. He has switched to his other side, his darker and sadistic side that not even England is aware of. He removed the white uniform that he has always worn, replacing it with a uniform of pitch black. Strapping his katana on his back, he made his way out of the door.

On the way out of the door, he bumped into Germany. Looking up, he said "Oh, if it isn't Germany from Europe. Do you have any business here?"

"I have heard that your alliance with England is broken" Germany said.

"Yes it has, but I'm sure that it has nothing to do with you, right…? Now if you excuse me…' Japan mumbled, walking past him.

_That's weird… There seems to be something wrong with Japan…_ Germany thought in his mind. Just then, he jumped as someone hugged him from behind "Who is that!" He grabbed the person on the wrists and turned around almost immediately. He sighed when he saw that it was only Italy.

"Ciao! I was bored and decided to see if I could see this Japan guy that you are trying to recruit into our team~" Italy said with an innocent smile.

Germany sighed "Don't you have any idea how dangerous this could get? What if you got captured by England again…"

"Veeeeee~ I don't want to eat that nasty tasting stuff againnn~" Italy whined.

"Let's go back now, Japan seem to be busy so I shall try again another day" Germany mumbled.

"Si Germany~~" Italy said happily, clinging onto Germany deliberately as they made their way back home.

…

Meanwhile, back in England's house, England has started to regret on what he has done. No matter how busy Japan has been, he was always the one that was waiting for him back home, preparing dinner and the bath beforehand, all with a sweet smile on his face. When he had a cold, Japan had been there to take care of him, despite them being from different regions. The promise they had, to never betray the other, he has broken it by choosing America. He'd thought that Japan would understand, but maybe he has crossed the line by doing that and had hurt Japan as a result. After all, America and Japan were against each other.

Just then, America walked into the room and sat beside England on the sofa. "It sure has been a long time hasn't it" He said, leaning back on the sofa.

"I-I guess it has…" England mumbled "Though I wonder what I could gain from doing this…"

"Oh, you already doubt your choice? How rare of you, England" America said.

"Well…It's not like I had a choice to begin with anyway…It just had to be you…" England muttered under his breath. "Damn it…why…"

"I would do anything just to make you look at me as an equal…" America whispered so softly that England could not hear.

"Did you say something?" England asked.

"Oh, I was saying that I wished that you would not serve me any more of your scones, they suck so much, you know~?" America said, sticking out his tongue childishly.

"W-Why you little…" England started when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring. He stopped and said "Now you wait right here…I'll deal with you later, remember that!" England walked out of the room and closed it, heading downstairs to the main door. He grabbed his coat as he walked past the coat rack, putting it on as he continued to make his way to the door. Opening his door, he saw an unexpected visitor.

Japan was at the door, with a grave expression on his face.

"J-Japan…" England mumbled with a gulp. He knew that Japan had not come for tea; his expression had said it all. Nevertheless, considering where Japan lived, it would be rude to not let him in for some tea at least. "W-Why don't you come in for some tea…" He stammered, moving aside to let Japan walk in.

Japan nodded slowly and made his way inside "I shall come in then…though I have not come for tea…" He mumbled as he walked in.

England closed the door after that, leading him to the hall which Japan followed quietly. Once they have arrived at the hall, Japan took out his katana from its shaft and pointed it at England. "Inviting your enemy into your house, how foolish could you be…" He said with a slight smirk.

"J-Japan, stop this, I do not wish to be your enemy…After all…" England said, backing off.

"Siding with Mr. America makes you my enemy…" Japan muttered, walking towards him, still pointing his katana at England. "I'm sure that you are aware of that.

England continued to back off until he found himself unable to move back any further, given that he was soon leaning against a wall.

Japan stabbed his katana towards England; he missed and got the wall instead. Ignoring it, Japan moved his face towards England with a smirk. "Maybe after I succeed in conquering China, I shall go for you next… Then we could be together once again, don't you think that it's a good idea?"

"Y-You are seriously creeping me out Japan, just what has gotten into you…" England muttered, trembling slightly given that the usually kind and sweet Japan that he had always known had disappeared all of a sudden. He soon noticed that Japan's eyes were not its usual colour "Y-Your eyes…"

"I guess that it's the first time that you have seen me like this…" Japan muttered "Not like I'm hiding it or anything though…"

"What do you want from me?" England asked.

"Everything…" Japan muttered "But in the end, it has always been Mr. America…He got everything… You never really cared about me…" He placed his palm over England's cheek, moving down slowly to his chin. "I had always wanted you to look at me as an equal…someone worthy to stand alongside you…I had been working hard for that moment…But you would never admit my existence as an equal…"

"T-That's because Amer-" England started, his eyes widen when he felt Japan's lips on his.

They stayed like that for a while until Japan finally broke off from the kiss. Without saying anything, Japan pulled his Katana out from the wall and put it back in its shaft.

"Hey England, what is taking you so long, who is at the door?" America's voice rang from upstairs. Footsteps were heard as he made his way downstairs to the hall. On seeing Japan there, his expression turned serious and muttered "What are you doing here, Japan…"

Japan gave a smirk and began walking towards the door "I shall see you again, on the battlefield that is…" Opening the door, he walked out, leaving England standing there in a daze.

After Japan had left, America rushed over to England "England, are you okay? Did he do something nasty to you!"

"L-Like it's of any concern to you… But in all, I'm okay…" England muttered as he struggled to register what had just happened a moment ago into his mind, his face was still red from the kiss before.

"But your face is really red, are you sure that you are okay?" America asked.

"L-Like I said, he did not do anything… How many times do I have to tell you this…Stupid America" England muttered, making his way upstairs with America following behind him.

…

Many things happened after that and Japan wound up being part of the Axis powers together with Germany and Italy. England was part of the allied forces with America, France, Russia and China. They were basically enemies and had to fight against each other, though that was what Japan had decided for himself from the start. He had already made preparations to attack America's harbour beforehand.

Soon, the day have arrived, it was December 7/8 1941, the day when Japan launched a surprise attack on America's harbour.

…

"How do you like that, Mr. America, I hope that this would teach you not to meddle in my affairs…" Japan taunts a hurt America happily.

"The hero shall not stand for an ending like this, I will be sure to pay you back two-fold!" America exclaimed as Japan walked off.

England ran over to America, helping him up. He looked at Japan, wondering why things have to turn out like this.

At that point of time, Japan turned his head around with a smirk "This is not the end yet…" He turned back as he continued to walk off.

Japan was right; it was not the end of the war just yet. Pretty soon, Japan had Hong Kong and most of the British colonies around his area captive, causing much sorrow to England, especially since he was busy with the attacks from Germany. This caused America's grudge towards Japan to grow.

…

It was August 1945 when America confronted Japan. It was a rainy day; America and Japan were facing each other. Japan had his Katana out of its shaft, prepared to attack anytime.

"Why did you do all this, even becoming part of the Axis, what are you trying to achieve!" America exclaimed.

Japan just smirked "What am I trying to achieve? Why don't you search for that answer in that mind of yours, it should be really obvious!"

"What you are doing now makes absolutely no sense to me whatsoever!" America exclaimed.

"Mr. America, answer me. How does it feel when you are trying your best but someone just refuse to look at you as an equal?" Japan asked.

"That feeling, I understand it all too well! That is the reason why I'd decided to leave him, to be strong, to be independent! I can't rely on him all the time, he will never look at me as an equal if I'm still the weak me I was back then!" America exclaimed.

Japan looked down for a moment, then turned back to face him "You are wrong… Mr. England always had you on his mind… No matter what I do, you are always first priority…" He muttered. "He doesn't actually care about me; it was always you… you are his unrequited love…and I'm just a replacement and am thrown away once you had decided to get back into his life…"

"Since you are in love with him, you shouldn't have done things that cause so much pain to him!" America exclaimed.

Just then, England stepped in between them "What has gotten into you, Japan! Answer me!" He shouted.

Japan looked up "Mr. England, this is between me and Mr. America…" He muttered.

"You were so kind back then, always smiling, always thinking about others… What happened to you! Answer me, Japan!" England exclaimed "Please, I do not wish to continue being your enemy any longer! You even went so far as to claim my colonies as your own…Just what has gotten into you!"

"The 'me' from the past is trapped… You are the one who has trapped him… with your selfishness…" Japan mumbled coldly "Even until now, he is screaming in pain and agony…he is suffering… and it is your entire fault…"

"Japan, please… Surely you had not forgotten the days we had together!" England exclaimed.

"The days we had together, were nothing but a lie, isn't it?" Japan muttered, pointing his katana at England.

"JAPAN!" England exclaimed, charging towards him. He was soon holding Japan tightly in his arms, their lips a few inches away from each other. He soon felt an excoriating pain around his stomach. Looking down, he was shocked to find out that Japan's katana had stabbed through his stomach and out through his back.

Japan was equally shocked as well; he hurriedly removed the katana, throwing it onto the ground. England collapsed to the ground as well. Not knowing what to do, Japan hurriedly rushed over to England, his eyes were soon back to its usual brown. Shivering in fright, he moved his hands over to England's wound in an attempt to stop the blood, but the blood would not stop flowing. "M-Mr. England… W-What have I done…"

Just then, two loud gunshots were heard, leaving Japan shocked. He has been shot through his head and chest. As blood spurted from his wounds and mouth, he saw America running towards England before his head hit the ground and passed out.

…

Japan was lying on the bed in hospital with bandages wrapped around his head and chest. He had since surrendered, having coming back to his senses and having suffered a great amount of damage on his body, causing him unable to go on any longer.

Italy and Germany had visited him every single day, it was really comforting for him but deep in his heart, he wished that a certain person in his life would appear. The wish he had was impossible, knowing that England probably hated him after what he had done. Looking at his katana by the side of the bed, he reached out for it but stopped when he heard the door of the hospital open.

The person that was standing by the door was none other than that blond hair boy with green eyes that he had wished to see so much. But why is he there? Japan could not understand… He had caused him so much suffering due to his own ambitions and jealousy. Even so, he's standing right there, holding a bouquet of Chrysanthemum, the flowers that he loved so much.

England placed the bouquet on Japan's lap before facing him. "Japan… I'm really sorry, I should not have done what I did…" He mumbled softly.

"No, I was the one at fault… causing you so much sadness, even almost killing you in the end…" Japan mumbled, looking down.

"You were not yourself back then… You were a totally different person…" England muttered. "The real you was not like that…"

"Mr. England… You are willing to forgive me for that?" Japan asked.

England nodded slowly "C-Could we start over again…?" He asked slowly, blushing slightly.

"But… You have America… right…?" Japan mumbled.

"I have thought this through… Even after spending time with America… I've always had you in my mind… those times that we'd spent together… They won't disappear… I'm sorry for being so selfish but I hope that you could give me another chance…" England said in determination.

Japan nodded slowly "Of course…Mr. England…" tears were visible in his eyes but he had a smile on his face.

Just then, England hugged Japan tightly, wrapping his arms around him. Japan was surprised for a moment, but hugged him back softly, blushing. "Mr. England…"

"No, call me… by my name…" England said, blushing.

"Then… you too…" Japan mumbled "Call me…by my name as well…"

"Kiku…"

"Arthur…"

"I love you…"

…

America, who was standing behind the door all this time, walked off with a sigh.

"I guess I have lost then…"

…

I HOPE THAT EVERYONE HAS SURVIVED READING THIS LAME FANFIC OF YOURS TRULY!

AGAIN, THIS IS HISTORICALLY **INACCURATE**!

**Note from author:**

I suddenly thought of this fanfic after drawing the 3rd story of my Asakiku doujin...so it's loosely based on that, XD! But then you won't get to see my doujin anywhere yet because I have yet to ink, shade and scan it yet... But I will do so, soon enough...

Oh...and the two gunshots are supposed to represent the two atomic bombs...if no one realised...


End file.
